The Fastest Engine in the Hills
'''The Fastest Engine in the Hills (aka.' Freddie the Fastest Engine in the Hills '''in the US) is the tenth episode of the fifth season.' Plot Freddie often called himself "The Fastest Engine in the Hills." But the other engines disagreed with him. "I can travel faster than you!" said Peter Sam. "I can too" agreed Rusty, "Because you're the old one!" "Pah!" huffed Freddie, "That's stuff and nonsense and you know it!" Freddie's old friend, Duke, was cross. The next day, Freddie was at the Transfer Yards waiting for Dave the Diesel. Dave was running late, due to his engine not starting. "Where's that Dave? I must be going soon." When Jayden pulled up alongside. "I'd say to have some patience, old fellow." he said. Freddie scoffed when Dave hurried in. "Sorry I'm late!" hw panted, "I've got a busy schedule today." Freddie steamed crossly away with his trucks. Now, he had to make up for lost time. Just then, Duke arrived. "What's with Freddie?" asked Jayden. "Oh, Freddie's just trying to prove that he's the fastest." replied the old engine. "Well, how's he going to do that?" asked Dave. "Search me. Probably going to do something stupid." muttered Duke. Freddie was going his top speed. 'Woohoo!" he cried as he raced past Luke. Luke was worried. "Freddie, don't crash!" he advised, so Freddie slowed down a tad, but not very much. "I'm the Fastest Engine in the Hills!" he chortled. Later, Freddie was heaving up a steep hill. He was starting to run low on steam. "I must get there! I'm the Fastest Engine in the Hills!" panted Freddie. But his driver wasn't so sure. "Looks like your tubes will need mending," he said, checking over him. "But I need to be fast!" cried Freddie and he sped up when a cloud of steam whooshed from his right cylinder. "Ouch!" cried Freddie just as Rheneas puffed in. "Do you need some help?" Rheneas asked. "No, thank you. I'm just-" A whoosh of steam blew out from Freddie's left cylinder. "Um, maybe we do need some help." Rheneas chuckled and was coupled up. Rheneas, despite being old, was surprisngly fast. "Wow Rheneas, your fast! We're almost at the Wharf!" cried Freddie. Rheneas chuckled; Duke had told him what he had said. With Rheneas' help, Freddie was able to make it on time. Colin unloaded the coal as soon as possible. "Thank you!" called Colin. "Rheneas, I must say thanks. But if you don't mind, can you tell everybody I just decided to stop," whispered Freddie. "All right." replied Rheneas, wishing he hadn't said that.. Back at the sheds, after Rheneas had shunted Freddie to the Steamworks, the engines couldn't help but notice that Freddie wasn't there. "What happened to ol' Freddie?" asked Jayden to Rheneas. "Uh, well, he had a bit of an incident, that's all." said Rheneas quickly. "Let me guess," peeped Duke, "He was trying to prove that he was fast despite the fact that he's not, and thus, he burst his cylinders?" Rheneas said nothing. "I thought so," chuckled Duke, "He isn't the fastest in the hills." "Well then, who is?" asked Peter Sam. Duke sighed. "Peter Sam, it's a question not worth asking..." When Freddie did come back, the engines teased him about it. "Try better next itme!" joked Sir Handel. "If there is a next time!" laughed Mighty. "Which there won't be," giggled Mac. But Freddie didn't mind; he was now wiser than ever before and realized that being fast wasn't important after all. Appearances *Dave *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duke *Mighty Mac *Freddie *Luke *Jayden *Colin *Skarloey (cameo) *Bertram (cameo) Category:Season 5 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes